This invention is directed to apparatus for reminding one to switch off the headlights of an automobile before locking the automobile door.
As is well known, forgetting to turn off one's automobile headlights can result in considerable personal inconvenience and frustration. The situations in which one may forget to switch off one's automobile headlights are indeed many and varied. At a minimum, a dead battery may result, thereby requiring a battery jump to restart the engine. In the extreme case, the battery may in fact be discharged to such a point that replacement is required, a great inconvenience and expense.
Solutions heretofore proposed for this problem have tended to be complex, expensive and potentially troublesome in themselves. For example, some automobile manufacturers provide optional electrical or electronic apparatus for deenergizing headlights automatically after a given time period, once the ignition has been turned off. Additionally, "buzzer" signaling devices have been proposed, involving a number of electrical parts and wiring. These are also relatively expensive as well as being time consuming to install. Moreover, either of the foregoing devices may fail to operate because of faulty parts or improper installation, or may fail in service from any number of causes.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a relatively simple and reliable, non-electrical apparatus for assuring a convenient reminder to the driver to switch off the headlights before locking the automobile door preparatory to departing the vehicle.